1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a universal laptop computer mount that incorporates unique features for allowing the mounting of different sized computers to permit both quick installation and removal of the computers from the mount.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Laptop computer supports are known in the industry and are exemplified by those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,624, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,074 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,390, the disclosure of each of which is herein incorporated by reference. While each of these supports are effective in securing a laptop computer to the mount, such are unnecessarily complex in structure and thus are characterized by having a complicated design, assembly and manufacturing process. In addition, securing of the laptop computer to the mount may not result in reliable mounting of the same in the event a lateral force or an upward force on the mount is generated such as when the mount is traveling in a vehicle or during a flight on an aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable computer mount which can secure laptop computer to the mount in a reliable fashion and can secure the same even when the mount is subject to a jarring action in the application of forces to the mount in any direction.